


Reassurance

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, hornetshipping - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers spend a sweet moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; This is NSFW! These characters are adults in this work.  
> I hope you enjoy it, comments are appreciated!  
> [This was written as comfort story to make myself feel better.]

Grasping each other, making sure every inch of skin was touched. The moment was rough yet gentle, supported by the softness of the mattress. Both minds filled with ecstasy, expressing it through exploration and displays of affection. Gasps and moans of simple mutterings were heard from both, desperate for more. For more of the affection, more of the pleasure. Soft, but loud.

Holding onto his lover from below, Chazz let out a load, lustful moan. Indication of wanting more. He laid on his back, gripping onto his partner. Sharp nails, painted black. Clawing down against the muscular male, to inflict loving pain to return the favour. The other cringed, but didn’t mind it. He loved it. And Chazz knew that. The clawing male knew exactly what his fiancé wanted, never failing to show it.

Closing his eyes, groaning at pain. Despite being as dominant as can be, Bastion always gave into his partner’s acts. Results of pleasure and pain. He went at his own slow pace, giving time for both to enjoy the moment. Inflicted with sudden pain from the other, the taller male sped up his movements, getting closer to Chazz’s body. Bastion forced his head into the mattress to cover his moans, but his lover wanted to hear more.

Chazz was delivering his share of moans, but he didn’t think it was fair if Bastion was trying to be quiet. More harsh scratches against the smooth back. This caused Bastion to lift his head up, needing to breathe, ending up to moan into his lover’s ear. Wondrous music to the Princeton’s ears. He presented a smirk, amused in Bastion’s weakness for sexual pain. No matter what his role was.  He knew he was going to win. Chazz never lost.

Gasps for air. Bastion looked down at Chazz, staring at the smirk. Misawa’s eyes moved up to his partner’s, observing the mischief displayed right in front of him. Bastion knew he wasn’t going to win. Despite all his best efforts, his lover would always find something new to make him weak. Whimpers, but a kiss delivered. Long-lasting loving kisses. Rough and quick. Bastion didn’t care about his losing title, he just wanted to express love with his fiancé. To enjoy their moment.

Finishing a kiss, Bastion raised his head, staring down at the other. Blankly. An unusual site during sexual activity. A few thoughts were rushed into the analyst’s mind.

_“Something’s not right. I’m suddenly not feeling anything. Why am I feeling like this?”_

Confusion.

“Bassy, you okay…?” Chazz asked. Lust still in his voice, still caught in the moment.

“….N-No, actually,” was the response. “I’m not okay…”

“Mm, what’s wrong?” Still lust. “Want me to take over…?~”

“No,” a firm reply. “I want to stop.”

“…Oh.”

Sighing, Bastion removed himself and gasped, sitting upwards on the bed. A few breaths. More thoughts rushed into his mind, rushing to find a clear answer. Occupied with several thoughts, he focused on the few that seemed important. Necessary to ask his partner.

“Chazz.”

“Yes?”

“Why…do you do this with me…?”

“…What?”

A sudden and strange question. It concerned the shorter male, placing himself next to his fiancé. Bastion’s behaviour seemed random, especially during their personal moment. His confused response led to Bastion to repeat himself.

“Why…do you have sex with me, Chazz?”

Annoyance, confusion. A question Chazz saw as idiotic.

“Uh, because I love you? And I love having sex with you? You do too, right? It feels good, it’s fun, and call me cheesy but it’s out of love. Why else would we fuck??”

A sigh. “Right, okay. And Chazz. Why do you…love me…?”

The curious male was hoping for his partner to remain calm. That wasn’t the case, however.

“…What kind of stupid question is that?”

“It may sound ridiculous, but I honestly need an answer, Chazz.”

“Why?? We were just whispering ‘I love you’s’ and having sex! And you need to know why I love you?”

“Simple words and sexual activity can be used for many other ways…”

“What in Hell are you talking about?!”

Another sigh. This was not going to be easy, but it was all that was stuck on Bastion’s mind. And he needed answers.

“Does saying that you love me mean anything? What if you’re just saying it so I won’t have to leave you? You could be just using me for everything, including sex…”

Anger, a common emotion from Chazz. He was rather confused, but he did not take confusion lightly. Especially with being questioned about his feelings towards his fiancé.

“Bastion. We are fuckin’ _engaged._ You think I was faking my shock when you proposed so nervously?? You think me confessing at high school was made up? You honestly believe all this isn’t real?!”

Bastion brought his legs up to the bed and wrapped his arms around them, placing his head on knees. He took a few breaths before speaking, anxious from the conversation.

“…You’ve said you’ve hated me before. That you never wanted to see me again. That I-I deserved to be isolated a-and alone….”

“Those were from stupid arguments we had! We both said that whatever he say during our fights is bullshit and shouted out of pure anger. I never mean any of it, Bastion. B-Bastion…?”

Crying.

A sudden change of mood.

“O-oh, Bastion…,” Chazz got closer to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around the other. “I-I didn’t mean to yell, I’m just so confused to where this is all coming from… I’m sorry…”

That didn’t stop the tears.

Sighing, the young Princeton began to reassure his lover, giving him kisses on Bastion’s shoulders and back.

“I love you, alright? And why? Well, you’re an adorable, lovable dork. The fact that you’re so nerdy and can figure out any problem with you mathematic mind plays a factor as well. Oh, and that you’re so kind and considerate? You’re honestly the gentlest person I know, and I’m rather grateful for that. God, listen to me, The Chazz! Being so cheesy!”

Cries were becoming slow.

Kisses were becoming more.

“I mean, you’re Bastion Misawa! Athletic, intelligent, good-looking… Look at you. You have such a beautiful body. And you’re so cute. And I could go on for days about how cute and handsome you are, but may I add you’re a fantastic duelist? You usually always beat me! The Chazz! Now _that’s_ an impressive feature.”

A sniff, and a hidden smile.

Fondling of the hair.

“You care about everyone, you care about _me._ You take care of me, make me smile…. You love me. You’re a wonder, honestly. I love you.”

A voice was heard. Was that a giggle?

“I heard that! No need to be down now, is there? You’re with someone who loves you. The one and only Chazz Princeton.”

Chazz smiled, seeing his fiancé lift his head up.

Tears were still present, but so was a smile.

“Hey, let me take care of that for you.”

Kisses upon each tear resulted in a giggle. Many kisses, many giggles.

“Ch-Chazz, that tickles…” At last, Bastion spoke. His words didn’t stop Chazz however. Numerous soft pecks of affection were showered onto the cheered up Misawa, giggling becoming laughter.

“Sorry about my harshness on you earlier,” Chazz spoke, whispering between kisses. “These sorts of thoughts concern me, you know. Was there anything that prompted them?”

“Well, I just felt…out of place,” he sighed. “I suddenly felt disconnected, and my anxiety decided to take a role. Sorry about my paranoia being out of hand…”

“No need to apologise. I know. You’re still trying to get used to being loved after all these years, and it’s okay. I’m still getting there too, don’t worry. Take as long as you need, alright?”

More tears emerged. Not from sadness, but from joy. No matter, Chazz still took care of it.

“….I love you so much, Chazzy…”

“Love you too, study lover.”

“Oh, you’re not going to go with the affectionate names?” Bastion raised a brow, wanting to poke fun at his beloved.

“…Math weenie.” Chazz continued to just reply with silly nicknames.

“Chazz, that makes no sense.”

“Sideburns.”

“Oh my god, Chazz.”

“British Boy.”

“Yes, how clever. I have an English accent because I was raised by an English mother. Good job analysing that, rich kid.”

“Science geek.”

“Sea urchin.”

“I don’t have that many spikes, Ra Rubbish!”

“Chazz, we graduated. And I graduated as an Obelisk Blue, you know that.”

“…Blue, err…”

A pause.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to think, Trench Coat.”

“Blue…uh, blue…, I’m moving on from Blue.”

“Good. Because if you were going to give me an insult referring to my time in Obelisk Blue, then you would’ve insulted yourself, being a Blue as well.”

“…Smartass.”

“Now, that’s just rude, Ojama Lover.”

“Don’t push The Chazz’s buttons, textbook fucker.”

“Okay, _Charles._ That’s a little too far…”

“Sure, alright. _Sebastion…_ ”

The taller male blushed bright pink, but gave Chazz a stare. A clear indication that he did _not_ want to be called by his real name. Chazz took note of this, and for once, argue about his choices.  Instead, he wanted to keep things happy.

“Sorry…Bass,” he apologised, giving a small smile to his partner.

Bastion smiled back, grateful for the apology. He knew addressing his fiancé by his birth name made him rather upset, so he apologised as well. “I’m sorry too…Chazzy.”

“Bassy.”

“My Striking Thunder…”

“Whiz kid.”

“Prince of My Heart…”

Face filled with red, the shorter male forced himself against the mattress, covering his face with the sheets. A nickname he had never heard before, he wasn’t sure on how to take it. Was he that deserving of such a cute name?

“T-That’s so gay, Bastion!” he whined, embarrassed from the remark.

“Well, too bad,” Bastion said, lying down with his lover. “What, don’t you like being called a Prince?”

Another whine. “I-It sounds ridiculous! ' _Prince_ Chazz Princeton' d-doesn’t sound right…”

“Hm… How about Prince Chazz then?”

A moment of silence and consideration.

“….Only if you get to be Prince Bastion.”

Now it was time for the older male to blush, covering his face with his hands. “Ch-Chazz, I-I don’t deserve such an honourable title…”

“Oh, but you do! And you seem to be taking a liking to it already…You’re giggling!”

He was. “Y-Yeah, well, maybe I do like it. I still don’t think I-I’m deserving of being called a Prince, though…”

“C’mon, _Prince Bastion…_ ”

The nickname made Bastion give out quiet giggles, joyfully smiling. They continued to give each other compliments and cute nicknames, giving each other kisses in between. They two adored each other very much, and never failed to show it.

“I love you so much, Chazz… I’m so glad you’re in my life and that you love me… You’re one of the best things that ha-…!!”

Interruption with a kiss.

A long, lustful one.

“Cut the cute shit and get back to business, Bassy…,” ordered Chazz, bouncing back into his previous mood. “Finish. Me. Off.”

Bastion blinked and stared for a few seconds, before giving a small smile. He knew his fiancé would eventually get in the mood sooner or later, and Bastion did want to continue what was started.

“Alright then, Chazzy...,” replied Bastion as he began to kiss Chazz, feeling his lover’s body all over.  This time, Bastion was going to give Chazz extra attention, to show how much he loved the young Princeton. And Chazz allowed it, but not without giving his own ways of affection.


End file.
